The Walking Dead: Gone Off the Grid
by kitkat123sup
Summary: This is the story of Valentine Baker. A twenty-two year old majoring in forensic science ,slightly broke, who loves to dye her hair. With a quick thinking older brother she depends on. How long will she survive? Who will she meet along the way? Are her chances in favor of survival or death?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arlington Texas, Tuesday

"I don't ever chase no hoes!…..He never takes you out!…. "

Pink cotton candy hair rocked up and down as Valentine nodded to the music by Fetty Wap. Her piercings glistening in the setting sun.

A masculine hand reaches out to turn off the radio. One arm out the pulled down window and one on the wheel.

"Stop stepping on cats…. please. " Evan smirked revealing his black colored braces. The setting sun giving his dirty blonde hair a shimmering glow.

"Hm." Was the only irritated reply from his younger sister as she crossed her legs that were adorned by a red and white polka dot skater skirt reaching her knees.

They were stuck in traffic. Again.

"Wonder whats holding up traffic…" Evan remarked as he pulled out his smartphone, sliding past the messages from their mother to a fun app that would kill time.

With the car barely moving Valentine reached for the rearview mirror to check out her posies flower crown on her head.

"Those mirrors aren't for your face for you information Vale. "

The remark hit death ears as she examined something that caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

"Hey" Evan said to catch his sister's attention.

Silence.

The people in the cars ahead of them began to exit their vehicles. This caught Evan's attention, who pocketed his phone and glanced at his sister. Only the passenger sit was empty. He quickly got out of the car shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! Vale ?!" Evan yelled, as the highway began to flood with people.

The man in the drivers seat of the car behind them had a group of people surrounding him. There was a glimpse of pink hair. Evan quickly pushed through the crowd with his slightly bigger than average build. He reached for his little sister's wrist.

"Hey."

A rush of adrenaline and fear hit Valentine as she felt a rough hand grab her wrist swirling her around. The familiarity of light brown eyes locked with hers and she visibly relaxed. With a concerned look of hopelessness she looked over at the man in the driver's seat. The man who seem to be elderly, was convulsing. Valentine looked back at Evan with a worried expression. Evan had followed her gaze and he looked lost too. Valentine spoke softly,

" We need to help …"

Evan replied, " It's not like we know how…" His eyebrows furrowed in hopeless concern.

Valentine looked around searching the faces. No one stepped forward. There was a silence that had taken the small crowd. Other people began exiting their cars. Most just stood idly and close to their vehicles. The small crowd that grew a little larger began to break away, letting a woman who seemed to be around her thirties push through. She had a neatly made high bun made out of her blonde hair, she seemed to be muttering and seemed agitated. Once she was in front of the majority of the crowd the woman spun on her heel facing the crowd she took out her wallet and held out a card. With a fairly stern voice she said,

" I'm certified."

Valentine couldn't quite see the card as the woman had quickly put it away but with her confidence the pink haired woman assumed it was true. The older lady got on her knees and began to do her thing, while the the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. Some people from the crowd began heading back to their vehicle. Some bulky men slightly buffer than Evan seemed to have decided to stay.

"She's got it let's go" Evan quickly said as he began pulling Valentine away from the crowd as they pushed through. Valentine reluctantly let him pull her back to the car.

Out of nowhere a shrilling shriek hit both siblings ears and caused Valentine to cover hers. Letting go of Evan's hand more screams soon followed, before she could even turn around a strong push from the opposite direction hit her back. Causing her to almost fall on her behind as a huge running crowd ran past her. Barely getting her balance back she slowly faced towards the direction she had came, and the area the crowd once were fleeing pushing past Valentine. The people who had enough room fled the scene in their cars.

Valentine could feel her own breath stop, in front of her she saw the woman on the ground with the once convulsing man who was now going at the lady's neck. Chills went down her spine…she thought it wasn't suppose to hit Texas so soon. A sudden push to her small shoulder and she felt the hard pavement hit her bottom, hard. Valentine was then met with a few feet between her and whatever that thing was that was feasting on the woman that was only trying to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine swallowed hard as she could feel beads of sweat running down her face. The heat of Texas really reflected on the hot pavement that were under the palms of her few people left behind had fled and Evan was no where to be seen. The man… whatever it was. Was still distracted with the now dead woman. Yet, Valentine couldn't bring herself to get back up.

 _Mush... Mush ... Crush... Crack... Mush…_

An unknown amount of time passed as the road was silent with only the sound of flesh and meat contradicting. Valentine's chest heaved up and down , her brown eyes were left wide as saucers as she stared at the poor older woman being devoured. Most cars were left vacant from the panicked people who had ran from the site immediately. Leaving the unfortunate pink haired woman alone to face the dead that was suppose to be _dead._

The iron scent of death along with Texas heat, hit her hard as she began to gag uncontrollably. On reflex she ducked her head immediately as she began to vomit and the road fell even more silent. Moans began in unison as Valentine covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the vomiting that only resulted in it spilling out of her hands and onto the hot concrete. Soon the moans grew louder as two shadows began to come into view. Valentine could feel her blood run cold. Hot air started running from her nostrils as she breathed heavily and quickly. Looking up, she began scooting back as fast as she could not being able to form even the slightest thought except to get away.

Making noises in desperation and panic, she managed to turn around and get back up only to fall once more from her adrenaline and fear. What she saw in the corner of her eye as she attempted to stand up was a family that had stayed in their little red car. Watching. With tears running down her face she got up with all her might again and began banging on the car door window that belonged to the family.

"Please ... Please"

Valentine half screamed in despair and pure fear. She took note the family had a son and daughter in the backseat that held each other in fear before looking into the eyes of the parents who looked at her in pity. _As if she was already dead._ The reincarnated eased closer and closer as anger suddenly took ahold of her as she began pounding on the car door window. The only thing she could do now was look at the parents in disappointment and rage. Which she did, before she ran.

"Evan!… Evan!"

A few moments had passed and valentine was now quickly maneuvering around cars as she ran. Soon she was able to realize that once she picked up pace, the two deceased wouldn't be able to catch up as quickly. However when she a took a moment to glance back, they were no longer pursuing her. Instead the two recently dead beings were slamming themselves against a little red car. The family who chose to stay in their vehicles and ignore Valentine's pleads were now being attacked.

"Karma's a bitch." Valentine whispered to herself as she viewed the situation from a safe distance away. She turned her back as she began to walk away.

The little red car soon filled with screams that caused Valentine to hold her breath. She was better than this.

The pink hair woman examined her surroundings when her sight rested on baseball equipment as well as a baseball bat in the backseat of a car. The car door was luckily left open with easy access.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had left, leaving the sky speckled with stars. Which caused the pink-haired women to squint in the dark. Only outlines and darkness is what she could make out as the screams resounded in her ears as well as the banging. The banging and screaming were haunting…never ending. Occasionally hitting her hip with the hood of a car as she ran towards the noise. The origin of the screams was finally a few feet in front of her. Inhuman moans came from the two beings who were banging against the car windows. The sound of cracking began to follow with each a defensive stand, holding the bat stiffly. Valentine yelled,

"Hey! You ! Over here! "

The banging and cracking had stopped. The moaning continued and shuffling of feet could be heard in the dark. Valentino swung her bat around not quite knowing where they were in the dark. Suddenly headlights turned on that momentarily blinded her. Valentine squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden change of light as her gaze instinctively went to the source of lights, the little red car. She could see the mother and father sitting in their seats wide eyed and stiff, just like her when she first encountered the walking deceased up close. Difference was that they're in a car while she was out in the open.

Turning her direction back to the undead beings she could see clearly now. They were quickly shuffling towards her. Swinging the best she could, as much as someone could who had no athletic skill. The wooden bat hit one on the shoulder. Yet it wasn't enough as the two still went at her. Valentine could only hit as hard as anyone who didn't exercise on a regular basis. The two dead were closing in and Valentine could only back up so cautiously. Realization hit her that her hits weren't enough." _Where's Evan? He's stronger… I can't do this… What was I thinking.._ " Thoughts ran through her head as she tentatively looked behind her every few seconds to make sure she wouldn't fall as she shuffled back. Getting further and further away from the headlights, going inevitably back into the dark where she would die.

 **Honk , Honk**

Loud honks came from the little red car as the family began to open and close their car doors creating even more noise. The dead woman who seemed slightly slower than the older deceased man began to head towards the car. The dead man who was closer to Valentine began to turn slowly towards the loud noise.

 _Whack_

Hope began pumping through Valentine's blood. Again and again, she beat the head of the dead man until he went down. She didn't stop there, blood splattered over her as the bat hit the dead man's face repeatedly with the crunching of bone it caved in. Catching her breath she started going for the dead woman who had already started slowly heading towards the red car. The bat made impact on the dead woman's shoulder once and then twice. It wasn't enough so Valentine went towards the head once , this time hitting hard enough for the dead woman to be knocked down and be beaten on the ground. Blood had splattered over valentine's face as her arms began to burn from over exerting her un-athletic arms. For a moment, she stared back at the now unmoving woman her lifeless eyes hadn't changed a bit, dead was dead. Gasping, she looked up at the red car to see the family getting out cautiously. Straightening her back as she saw the father approach her. He was actually around the same height as valentine who was slightly taller than average. She glanced at the family behind him before making eye contact. There was a slight awkward noticeably, he straightened his back ,"Thank you" The family man almost half quickly glanced towards the ground before choking out a quick "Your Welcome" before turning her back to the family and heading her own way. She had to find to find Evan.

"Are you leaving? But your alone. How old are you?" A woman's voice stopped Valentine in her tracks.

The pink-haired woman turned to face them and said," Um .. yeah. And I'm Twenty- Two."

The woman who was assumably the mother of the family was currently holding the younger boy in her arms. She had a look of concern on her face that Valentine could barely make out with the distance. The mother said,

"Everyone seems to have gone their separate ways…Maybe you should come with us? It might be dangerous for you on your own."

The dad seemed to visibly stiffen at the mother's sorta stood there speechless before responding,

"I have to find my brother…"

"We can help you. Then we can all get to safety in that center not too far away."

The motherly tone of the woman seemed to have hit a chord in Valentine. She replied,

"Okay.." in almost a whisper as if in the man went to speak with the woman who was holding the child in hushed tones. Valentine quickly whipped out her phone. No Signal. The little girl standing idly by her parents made eye contact with Valentine and smiled. Valentine forced a smile back.


End file.
